<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What do I name this by chippp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444122">What do I name this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippp/pseuds/chippp'>chippp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Things [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, They're 17 in this, don't worry its cute just a twinge of sad, im bad at making tags lol, lumity are whipped, not really tho, please read this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippp/pseuds/chippp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz and Amity watch the sunset together (???)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Things [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What do I name this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz smiled, looking over at Amity. Amity smiled as well. They had been watching the sunset from Eda’s staff. They loved spending time together. It made both of them so happy.</p><p>“Remember when we first met?” Amity mused, “That was what, three years ago?”</p><p>“Well, we were 14, and we’re 17 now, so yes. Three years.” </p><p>“Wow…”</p><p>Luz scooted closer to her, “I can’t believe I haven’t been home since then either.” Amity slipped her hand into Luz’s. She continued, “It’s not like I miss it or anything, it’s just, sometimes… I- I don’t know. I just wonder how different it would’ve been if Eda wasn’t there that day.”</p><p>“You know you can always go back if you wanted to. I won’t stop you,” Amity said softly. Luz smiled, “Nope. I’ve made up my mind. I’m staying here with you and learning magic.”</p><p>“Ugh, you’re too sweet,” Amity giggled. </p><p>“Only cause you’re sweeter.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh we’re so cheesy. It’s all your fault,” Amity playfully hit Luz on the arm. “Woah woah, you’re gonna push me off, do you how much Eda would kill me if I died??” Luz looked down, “wait…” Amity broke out laughing, “why don’t we get down from here before one of us does fall.” </p><p>Luz smirked, “of course.” </p><p>Amity grabbed onto her waist as she swung he leg over the staff. She knew what that smirk meant.</p><p>Luz was gonna go fast, and she had better hold on.</p><p>When she was sure her girlfriend was settled, Luz took off from where they had been floating. She went forward a bit before diving down. Amity threw a hand up, cheering and giggling. Luz maneuvered around trees and obstacles, smiling at Amity’s voice behind her.</p><p>When she finally landed in front of The Owl House, Amity jumped off, spinning around over-dramatically. Luz smiled getting off as well. Amity ran over, throwing her arms around Luz, peppering her cheek with kisses, “do you know how much I love you?”</p><p>Luz rolled her eyes playfully, “and you say I’m the cheesy one.”</p><p>“Hey it’s not my fault I have the greatest girlfriend ever.”</p><p>“Uhhh, no I think you’re wrong, cause last time I checked I had the best girlfriend.”</p><p>Amity smiled, “I don’t know about that one. My girlfriend is a racer.”</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“I don’t know! You’re just cool!”</p><p>Luz grabbed her hand, “well my girlfriend is super cute, and she’s really good at magic.”</p><p>Before they could go on, the door slammed open, revealing King. He rolled his eyes, “you guys are so weird. Eda said to get inside before you both get eaten.”</p><p>Luz bowed, motioning toward the door, “after you.” Amity flicked her forehead, “you’re such a dork.” They strolled into The Owl House, giggling. King waddled away, grumbling incoherently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I hate this one sm. I started typing this during my Chinese class at school because I got bored and I think it sucks but like what am I gonna do,,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>